Technological Field
This disclosure relates to cranes and crane safety components and to crane stops for limiting a swing angle of a crane.
Related Art
Cranes can be built in an array of sizes for various implementations. Cranes can be used for moving large or unwieldy objects in an array of different environments. Large cranes can be used in the construction or transportation industry for loading ships or moving large amounts of materials at a construction site or loading dock, for example. One such type of crane is a jib crane. Jib cranes are used in a wide variety of applications, such as a workshop or garage, and can be relatively small in comparison to the larger tower, overhead, or railroad cranes. On the other hand, large high capacity jib cranes can be found in foundries, heavy equipment manufacturing plants, and in the aerospace, and high technology industries.